The Promise Das Versprechen
by Kiki McCloud
Summary: Eine kleine Story über Gordon und Alan. Und über ihre tiefe Freundschaft. KOMPLETT! !German!


**The Promise**

Das Versprechen

Story by Kiki McCloud

Graue Wolken zogen über den Himmel über Tracy Island. Regen prasselte auf das Anwesen der Tracys und die Tropfen hinterliesen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tiefe Krater im Pool ehe sie sich mit dem Wasser vereinten. Starker Wind durchpeitschte das Wasser und schüttelten die Kronen der Palmen, die das Anwesen umsäumten. Im inneren der Villa herrschte Stille. Nur das Rauschen des Windes und das prasseln des Regens war zu hören. Im schwachen Licht der Dämmerung stand ein junger Mann am Fenster und starrte in die Ferne. Sein blondes Haar war noch genauso zerzaust wie am Morgen, als er aufgestanden und an dieses Fenster gegangen war. Er hatte kein Wort gesprochen, zu niemanden. Er stand nur da, die tiefblauen Augen fest auf den weiten Ozean gerichtet. Niemand hatte es geschaft ihn dazu zu bewegen diesen Platz am Fenster zu verlassen. Weder seine Brüder, noch seine gute Freundin Tin-Tin, nichteinmal sein Vater. Er stand nur da und starrte aufs Meer. Schweigend. Wartend.

Jeff Tracy, Vater von fünf Söhnen und Chef von International Rescue, betratt den Raum. Betrübt sah er auf seinen Jüngsten. Was war nur mit ihm geschehen. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Er hatte gelacht und mit seine Brüdern gescherzt. Jetzt erkannte Jeff seinen Sohn nicht wieder. Langsam trat er an ihn heran. „Alan..." „Ich will es nicht hören." Die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang gequält, doch sie hatte eine festen Unterton. Etwas, was Jeff Tracy von seinem Jüngsten nicht kannte. „Was... Was willst du nicht hören?" Jeff war den Trännen nahe. Aber er schaffte es seine Gefühle zu verbergen. So wie immer. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Eine Stille die alles zu erdrücken schien. Doch als Alan weitersprach war seine Stimme Trännenerstickt. „Ich will nicht hören... das er tot ist..." „Alan..." „ER IST NICHT TOT!" Der 20 Jährige hatte sich zu seinem Vater umgedreht und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er hatte die Worte geschrieen, doch Jeff konnte in seinen Augen lesen das es ein Verzweiflungsschrei gewesen war. „Alan..." Jeff Tracy zog seinen Jungen an sich und hielt in fest. Er hörte wie Alan weinte, konnte das zittern seines Körpers spüren als sich die Trauer der letzten Tage ihren Weg bahnte. Jeff strich seienm Sohn durch das blonde Haar und er hielt ihn immernoch fest an sich gedrückt, als die anderen beiden Tracy Brüder in der Tür erschienen. Scott und Virgil, die beiden ältesten Tracy Söhne, blieben einen Augenblick in der Tür stehen. Erst als ihr Vater ihnen zunickte, betraten sie den Raum. Aber Alan sah sie nicht an. Er starrte ins Leere, immernoch fest an seinen Vater gedrückt... „Er ist nicht tot..." Er flüsterte es mit trännenerstickter Stimme, wärend er sich von seinem Vater löste und wieder aufs Meer hinaus sah. „Er kommt zurück. Er hat es mir versprochen..."

Die Nacht brach über Tracy Island herein Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und der Himmel war Sternenklar. Der volle Mond schien auf das Meer und lies den Schaum auf den Wellen wie Silber glänzen. Und wieder stand Alan am Fenster. Er konnte keinen Schlaf finden, so wie all die Nächte zuvor. Das Geschehen lies ihn nicht los. Das Unglück das vor fünf Tagen passierte. Und das Versprechen seines Bruders.

Es war eigentlich eine Rettungsaktion wie jede andere gewesen. Wieder waren Menschenleben in Gefahr und wieder einmal war die Crew von International Rescue die letzte Hoffnung für diese Menschen. Ein kleines Ausflugsschiff war in einen Sturm geraten und gekenntert. Die See war rau, wie oft in dieser Jahreszeit und in dem eisigen Wasser hätten die verunglückten Touristen nicht lange überlebt. Scott war mit Thunderbird 1 auf einer Klippe über dem Unglücksort gelandet und koordinierte von da aus die Rettungsarbeiten. Virgil, Gordon und Alan waren waren mit Thunderbird 2 ebenfalls schon vor Ort und versuchten die Leute mit Hilfe einer Seilwinde aus dem Schiff zu bergen, bevor es entgültig in den Tiefen versank. Etwas abseits des ganzen schaukelte eine Flotte von Rettungsschiffen der Küstenwache in den Wellen. Doch sie konnten nicht näher kommen, da das verünglückte Schiff auf einem Felsenriff aufgelaufen war und die Rettungsschiffe Gefahr gelaufen wären ebenfalls zu kenntern, wären sie näher gekommen. Virgil hatte die Thunderbird 2 über das Schiffswrack gebracht und versuchte den riesigen Flieger ruhig zu halten, wärend sich Gordon bereit machte sich abzuseilen. Alan stand an der Seilwinde und beobachtet besorgt, wie sich sein Bruder das Geschirr anlegte, an dem das Seil befestigt war. „OK, Virgil. Ich geh jetzt runter!" „F.A.B, Gordon. Sei vorsichtig." „Aber immerdoch!" Alan betätigte die Winde und Gordon glitt langsam in die Tiefe. Der Wind wehte heftig und obwohl die Thunderbird 2 ziemlich weit über dem Wasser war, spritzte Alan das Meerwasser ins Gesicht, als er sich aus dem Flugzeug lehnte, um zu sehen wie weit Gordon noch vom Schiff entfernt war. „Virgil, zwei Grad nach rechts!" Scott beobachtet via Monitor das Geschehen von Bord der Thunderbird 1 aus und navigierte seinen Bruder. „Halt die Maschine ruhig!" „Das versuche ich ja. Aber der Wind ist verdammt stark." Alan hörte alles per Headset mit. Besorgt sah er nach unten, wo Gordon nur noch wenige Meter vom Schiff entfernt war. „Mach langsam Alan. Ich bin gleich unten. Noch drei Meter. ... Noch zwei... noch einer... Winde Stop!" „Winde stop." Alan schaltet die Winde aus und sah wieder nach unten. Auf dem Deck des Schiffes standen drei Personen. Alan konnte einen Mann, eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen erkenen. „OK. Ich schicke zuerst das Mädchen rauf." „Beeil dich Gordon. Der Sturm wird immer heftiger." „Keine Panik, Alan. Das ist ja nicht der erste Sturm den ich auf See erlebe." Alan war sehr besorgt, doch bei dieser Antwort musste er grinsen. Gordon hatte wirklich vor nichts Angst, weder vor meterhohen Wellen, noch vor einem Sturm oder sonst etwas. „Ok, Alan, wir sind so weit. Seil einziehen!" „F.A.B.!" Alan startet die Winde und langsam straffte sich das Seil. „Ruhig halten Virgil!" „Ich tue was ich kann!" Langsam kahm das Mädchen dem Flugzeug näher. Dann konnte Alan endlich das Rettungsgeschirr packen und die Kleine an Bord ziehen. Sie weinte und zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Alles klar kleine?" Das Mädchen nickte nur und sah Alan ängstlich an. „Kein Angst. Wir holen jetzt deine Eltern, OK?" Das Mädchen nickte wieder und Alan bannt ein Gewicht an das Rettungsgeschirr. „Ok., Gordon. Das Mädchen ist sicher oben." „ Alles klar. Schick das Seil runter." „Seil kommt." Als nächstes kahm die Frau an Bord, die sofort ihre Tochter umarmte. Alan lächelte. Was gab es schöneres als das Leben anderer zu retten und ihre Freude zu sehen wenn sie in Sicherheit waren. Doch plötzlich geriet die Thunderbird 2 ins Wanken und Alan schafte es nur knapp sich festzuhalten. Schon hörte er Scotts Stimmer über Funk. „Virgil, was ist los?" „Eine Sturmböhe hat uns erfasst! Ich kann das Schiff kaum noch halten!" „Durchhalten, Virgil! Wir haben's gleich geschaft! Alan, schick das Seil runter! Wir müssen uns beeilen!" „F.A.B.!" Nur wenig später war auch der Mann an Bord. Die See wurde immer unruhiger und Vergil versuchte alles um die Thunderbird 2 auf ihre Position zu halten. Das Seil war wieder auf dem Weg nach unten, als ein lautes Krachen zu hören war. Erschreckt sah Alan nach unten. „Gordon!" „Scott hier, Gordon, was ist los?" Das Schiff war durch die Wucht einer herandonnernden Welle weiter gegen das Riff gedrückt worden. Der Bug des Schiffes splitterte und das gesammte Schiff sackte ab. Gordon sah erschreckt zu dem Seil, das sich nur langsam näherte. Schon spülte das Meerwasser über seine Schuhe und das Krachen der Planken verhies nichts gutes. "Verdammt Leute, ich krieg langsam nasse Füße!" „Gordon!" „Kein Panik, Alan! Ich mach hier jetzt 'nen Abflug!" Gordon sprang vom Schiff ab und packte das Seil, gerade als die Planken des Schiffes unter ihm ein letztes mal krachten, ehe das Schiff in dem eisigen Meerwasser versank. Gordon hielt sich mit aller Kraft fest, doch der Sturm war noch heftiger geworden und das Seil schwanke bedrohlich im Wind. Ausserdem war es durch das aufspritzende Wasser glitschig und er hatte alle mühe sich festuzuhalten. „Halt durch Gordon! Ich beschleunige die Winde!" „Festhalten Gordon!" „Keine Panik Leute, ich lass schon nicht los! Oder glaubt ihr echt, das ich Alans Party verpassen will?" Das war wieder typisch Gordon. Egal wie gefährlich eine Situation war, er riss trotzdem seine Witze. Alan lachte. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, da zu sein. Wenn ich da an das letzte mal denke..." Die Stimmung war trotz der Situation locker, was wohl nicht zuletzt an Gordons Sprüchen lag. „Keine Sorge Alan.", meinte Gordon lachend. „Diesmal verpasse ich deinen Geburtstag nicht. Versprochen." Dieses eine Wort hallte immernoch in Alans Kopf. Es war das Letzte was er von seinem Bruder gehört hatte.

Die Thunderbird 2 wurde von einer plötzlichen Sturmböhe erfasst und gegen die Klippe geschleudert, auf dessen Spitze die Thunderbird 1 stand. Alan wurde in den Bauch des Schiffes geschleudert und musste mit ansehen wie die Winde durch den plötzlichen Ruck aus der Halterung gerissen wurde und in die Tiefe stürzte.. „Gordon!" Entsetzt sprang er auf und versuchte zur Luke zu kommen, doch das schwanken des Schiffes war so stark, das er immer wieder von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Endlich war er an der Luke. Alan sah in die Tiefe wo die Felsen aus den tosenden Wellen rackten. Überall trieben Teile des Schiffes auf den Wellen. Doch von Gordon fehlte jede Spur. „Gordon!" „Alan! Was ist passiert!" Vergil versuchte ruhig zu klingen, doch die Angst in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Die Winde ist aus der Halterung gerissen und... wir haben Gordon verloren..." Stille. Alan hoffte darauf das ihm irgendeiner seiner Brüder sagen würde was er jetzt tuen sollte, so wie immer. Doch die Leitung blieb still. Alan wurde immer panischer. Was sollte er tun? Schlieslich beugte er sich wieder aus der Luke und obwohl ihm der schneidend kalte Wind ins Gesicht blies, schrie er immer wieder den Namen seines Bruders in den Sturm hinaus. „Gordon!" Alan lauschte, doch in seinen Kopfhöhrern war nur statischen Rauschen zu hören. Und drausen tobte der Sturm mit ganzer Kraft. „Gordon!" Wieder schrie Alan den Namen, doch es kahm keine Antwort. Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkahm, hörte er Scotts Stimme über Funk. „Aktion abbrechen. Zurück zum Festland." Alan hörte die Worte, doch er verstand sie nicht. „Scott! Gordon ist noch da drausen und..." „Ich sagte Aktion abbrechen! Wir dürfen die Leute nicht gefährden. Ausserdem haben wir im Moment eh keine Chance Gordon zu finden." „Scott!" „Virgil, abdrehen. Wir treffen uns auf dem Festland." „Ja, Sir..." Alan konnte die Bedrückung in Virgils Stimme hören, doch das war ihm egal. Er tat was Scott ihm gesagt hatte und lies damit seinen eigenen Bruder im stich. Und dafür haste Alan ihn. Er haste Virgil und vorallem haste er in diesm Augeblick Scott. Wie konnte er soetwas tun.. Alan sah wieder nach unten, wo sich die Wellen an den scharfen Steinen des Riffes brachen. Niemand konnte so einen Sturz überleben... Doch irgentetwas in Alan streubte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, seine Bruder einfach aufzugeben. Alan sah wieder nach unten. Wind und regen peitschet ihm ins Gesicht und es war nun fast unmöglich etwas zu sehen. „Gordon!" Wieder und wieder schrie er den Namen in den Sturm hinaus, doch die Schreie blieben ohne Antwort. Erst als die Klippe in der Dunkelheit verschwand, lies er sich auf den Boden der Thunderbird 2 sinken und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Meeres, die unter ihm hinweg zog. „Denk an dein Versprechen, Gordon..."

Fünf Tage waren seitdem vergangen. Fünf Tage in denen alles getan wurde um Gordon zu finden. Die Rettungsschiffe der Küstenwache hatten das gesamte Riff durchsucht, Hubschrauber suchten das Gebiet drum herum ab und schließlich suchte Virgil mit der Thunderbird 4, dem U-Boot von International Rescue zwischen den Felsen... nach Gordons Leiche. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaubte niemand mehr daran, das er diesen Sturz und die lange Zeit im kalten Wasser überlebt haben könnte. Selbst Jeff Tracy hatte das Hoffen aufgegeben. Zuerst hatte er gekämpft, hatte versucht nicht daran zu denken, dass das Schlimmste passiert wäre. Doch als die Überrest der Seilwinde und ein blutüberströmtes Stück von Gordons Uniform gefunden wurde, gab auch Jeff auf. Alle hatten Gordon aufgegeben. Alle, außer Alan. Er war der jüngste der Tracy Brüder und genauso ein Spaßvogel wie Gordon. Zusammen hatten sie den anderen immer Streiche gespielt, schon von klein auf. Gordon und Alan waren echte Freunde, unzertrennlich. Gordon war der zweitälteste. Und er war immer dagewesen, wenn Alan Hilfe brauchte. Und er brach niemals ein versprechen.

Alan war bei keinem der Rettungseinsätze dabeigewesen. Er blieb auf Tracy Island. „Einer von uns muß hier sein, wenn Gordon zurückkommt." Niemand sagte etwas dazu. Sie dachten, es wäre Alans Art, den Verlust zu verarbeiten. Und Alan wartet. In zwei Tagen war sein Geburtstag. Und Gordon würde kommen. Er hatte es versprochen. Und Gordon brach niemals ein Versprechen. Niemals.

Ruhig lag das Meer da und der leichte Wind kräuselte das Wasser. Holztrümmer schwammen darauf, Teile eines Bootes, das vor Tagen an einem Riff weiter südlich zerschellt war. Möwen benutzten die Bretter als Landeplatz und beäugten von dort aus das für sie seltsame Wesen, das dort im Wasser trieb. Ein junger Mann, mit dunkel blonden Haaren trieb dort inmitten der Trümmer und hielt sich mit letzter Kraft an einem Stück Planke fest. Das Wasser um ihn herum war tief rot und das Salz des Wassers brannte in der tiefen Wunde an seiner Seite. Doch das bemerkte Gordon kaum noch. Wie viele Tage er nun schon ohne Wasser und Nahrung dahintrieb, wußte er nicht, genauso wenig wie er sagen konnte, wie er die letzten Tage überhaupt überlebt hatte. Er war durch den hohen Blutverlust geschwächt und die Kälte des Wassers machte seine Situation nicht angenehmer. Doch so schlimm die Sache auch aussah, eines wußte er genau: Er mußte nach Hause. Er hatte seinem kleinen Bruder ein Versprechen gegeben und er würde es einhalten. Die Sonne schien auf Gordon herab, doch sie spendete keine Wärme. Er blinzelte ins Licht, welches immer schwächer zu werden schien. „Nicht einschlafen Gordon. Du mußt durchhalten..." Langsam rutschte er von der Holzplanke. Er versuchte noch sich festzuhalten, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm und schließlich wurde er vom Wasser umschlossen. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er noch das glitzern des Lichtes auf der Wasseroberfläche sehen, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn. Doch sein letzte Gedanke, galt seinem Bruder. „Verzeih mir Alan. Ich habe es versucht..."

„Gordon!" Ein kleiner blonder Junge von 6 Jahren sprang über den Schulhof, eine Schultüte im Arm die fast so groß war wie er selbst. „Gordon!" Ein zweit Klässler mit dunkel Blonden Haaren und kastanienbraunen Augen drehte sich um als er das rufen hörte. Dann lachte er. „Hi Alan! Na kleiner Bruder, alles klar?" Der kleine nickte als er freudestrahlend bei seinem Bruder ankahm. „Sie mal was ich in meiner Schultüte hatte!" Strahlend zeigte er seinem großen Bruder ein silbernes Spielzeigauto. „Und es kann sogar fahren!" „Alan warte!" Doch der kleine hatte das Auto schon auf den Boden gesetzt, aufgezogen und losgelassen. Das Auto flitzte davon, direkt auf das Hoftor und die dahinterliegende Strasse zu. „Oh nein!" Noch ehe Gordon reagieren konnte, war Alan losgerannte. Gordon rannte so schnell er konnte hinterher und schafte es gerade noch seinen Bruder festzuhalten, bevor er auf die Strasse laufen konnte. Das Spielzeugauto flitze über die Strasse, direkt unter die Räder eines herandonnernden LKWs. „Mein Auto..." Alan fing an zu weinen, wärend Gordon, immernoch starr vor Schreck, neben ihm stand und die übereste des Spielzeugautos anstarrte. Da kahmen auch schon Scott, John und Virgil angerannt. Virgil war ein viert Klässler und hatte gerade von einem seiner Freunde gehört was passiert war. Sofort hate er jemanden losgeschickt um seine beiden Brüder zu holen, deren Schule sich ganz in der Nähe befand. Jetzt standen die drei bei ihren beiden kleinen Brüdern und liesen sich von Gordon alles erzählen. Scott schüttelte den Kopf, dann kniete er sich vor Alan und sah ihn ernst an. „Alan, mach das nie wieder! Du darfst doch nicht einfach auf die Strasse laufen. Wenn Gordon nicht gewesen wäre, dann wärst du jetzt..." Er wollte noch weiter schimpfen, doch als er die Trännen in den Augen seines kleinen Bruder sah, verflog sein Ärger. Er stand auf strich seinem Bruder durchs Haar. „Pass das nächste mal auf, OK?" Alan nickte, immernoch vor sich hinschlurzend. „Ok, ihr drei, wir müssen wieder rüber. John und ich hohlen euch nachher ab. Bis später!" Scott und John gingen wieder zu ihrer Schule und auch Virgil war wieder auf dem Schulhof verschwunden. Gordon nahm Alan an der Hand und ging dann mit ihm auch wieder in Richtung Schulgebäude. Alan weinte immernoch vor sich hin. „Nicht weinen kleiner Bruder. Ich hole nachher mein Taschengeld und dann kaufe ich dir ein neues Auto, Ok?" Alan sah seine Bruder mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich?" „Ich verspreche es dir.

Nach der Schule konnte man die beiden in Begleitung ihrer Brüder im nächsten Spielzeugladen sehen. Gordon hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Und das tat er von da an immer.

Alan lächelte als er an diese alte Geschichte dachte. Gordon war immer für ihn da gewesen. Und auch wenn er nur ein Jahr älter war, Alan hatte sich in seiner Nähe immer sicher und beschützt gefühlt. Zwar hatten auch seine anderen Brüder immer auf ihn aufgepasst, doch das war nicht das selbe. Gordon war einfach immer da gewesen. Nicht nur als Bruder, sondern auch als Freund. Alan seufste. Heute war sein Geburtstag. Er sah wieder auf das Meer, wo die aufgehende Sonne das Wasser Orange färbte. Es war ein schöner Tag für einen Geburtstag. Aber es war auch ein schöner Tag für ein Wiedersehen.

Dunkelheit. Kein Laut. Kein Licht. Nur schwärze, die in umgab. Und Kälte. Eisige Kälte, die seinen Körper durchschoss. Doch plötzlich... eine Bewegung. Wie ein Blitz schoss es an ihm vorbei, ein silbernes Glänzen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann verschwand es wieder in der Dunkelheit. Wie ein Traum... Doch... da war es wieder. Er sah es nicht, doch er konnte es spüren. Glatte Haut berührte seine und ein tiefes, grollendes Geräusch umgab ihn. Es durchfuhr seinen Körper, wie ein kribbeln, streifte seine Haut wie ein sanftes streicheln. Und langsam, ganz langsam, konnte er es erkennen. Er schafte es nur schwer die Schwärze aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, den müden Arm zu bewegen, und die Hand nach dem Wesen auszustrecken, das wie ein silbernes Licht vor ihm schwebte. Doch dann berührte er die warme Haut. Erst geschah garnichts, doch dann spürte er wie das Wesen näher an ihn herankahm, er konnte den warmen Körper unter sich fühlen, dann spürte er die Bewegung. Langsam, ganz langsam verschwand die Dunkelheit. Zuerst glaubte er das wäre ein Traum, der Anfang einer neuen Reise. Doch als er die Wasseroberfläche durchstossen hatte, als der kühle Wind über seine nasse Haut fuhr und er die Sonne spürte, da wusste es. Er lebte! Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Und lächelte. Sanft trich er über den Rücken des Wesens. „Danke, mein Freund...", flüsterte er ,dann verliesen ihn seine Kräfte.

Stille. Etwas was es auf Tracy Island eigentlich nie gab. Immer war etwas los, eine ständige Bewegung die die Insel mit Leben füllte. Doch nicht an diesem Tag. Es war früher Nachmittag an einem Tag, der eigentlich einer der fröhlichsten auf Tracy Island war. Alans Geburtstag. Doch davon war nichts zu spüren. Alan stand alleine im Wohnzimmer am Fenster und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Auf dem Tisch stand die Gebirtstagstorte und die Geschenke, doch es kümmerte niemanden. Jeff, Scott, Virgil, John, Brains und Tin-Tin standen schweigend in der Tür. Niemand wusste was er sagen oder tun sollte. Doch dann klingelte das Telefon und Jeff ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Schweigend lauschte er dem Anrufer, doch als er auflegte und sein Söhn e ansah, wusste alle das etwas passiert war. „Sie haben Gordon gefunden...

Nur wenige Minuten später starteten die Thunderbirds 1 und 2. Als sie über den Himmel schossen und schließlich am Horizont verschwanden trat Tin-Tin zu Alan ans Fenster. Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, dann sah Alan seine Freundin an... und lächelte. „Siehst du...", flüsterte er. „Ich habe doch gesagt das er zurückkommt. Er hat es mir doch versprochen..." Tin-Tin sagte nichts, sie sah ihn nur eine Augenblick verwundert an. Doch dann lächelte sie und beide sahen schweigend aufs Meer hinaus.

„Hey Alan! Los beeil dich du alte Trödeltante!" Lachend lief Gordon den Weg zum Strand hinunter, dicht gefolgt von seinem kleinem Bruder. Als sie am meer ankahmen warf sich Alan lachend auf seine Bruder und beide vieln der länge nach in den warmen sand wo sie wie zwei kleine jungen miteinander blagten. Dann horchte Gordon plötzlich auf. Er stand auf, lief ein paar Schritte ins meer hinein und blieb dann stehen, den Blick auf offene Meer gerichtet. Alan sah seine Bruder verwundert an. „Gordon? .. Was ist los?" „Sie sind hier..." Einen Augenblick schwieg Gordon, dann drehe er sich um und grinste seinen Bruder an. „Sie sind hier!", rief er aufgeregt, dann lief er zurück in Richtung Villa. Alan verstand überhaupt nicht was los war. Dann sah er aufs Meer... und lachte. Weit drausen konnte er eine Gruppe von Delphinen erkennen, die mit großen Sprüngen auf die Insel zuhielten. Eine Weile blieb er noch stehn, dann lief er seinem Bruder hinterher.

Nur kurze Zeit später waren die beiden Brüder mit ihrer tacuherausrüstung in einem kleinen boot auf dem offenen Meer. Sie fuhren um die Insel herum, bis sie zu einer kleinen Bucht am anderen Ende vom Tracy Island ankahmen. Und wärend sich Alan und Gordon für ihren tauchgang fertig machten, umkreisten sie das Boot. Delphine. Alan sah ins Wasser, dann sah er seinen Bruder besorgt an. !Willst du wirklich tauchen gehn, ich meine..." Gordon legte seinem kleinen Bruder eine hand auf die Schulter und meinte nur: „Keine Angst kleiner Bruder. Wir bleiben ja nur kurz. Und nachher werde ich mich brav wieder an den Pool setzten und mich ‚Auskuriten'. Versprochen." Dann grinste er. Und lies sich ins warme Wasser gleiten. Alan lachte, dann folgte er seinem Bruder. Er wusste das Gordon sich für den Rest des tages schohnen würde. Er hatte es ihm ja versprochen.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
